The Necklace
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: There is a necklace in a box. Given by a lover. Thrown away by a broken one. Never to be seen again but you never know what it holds when it comes to couple that chooses the wrong word, " Love". During iOpen a Restaurant. No happy Seddie ending. One Shot


_Three months ago…_

Freddie was standing in a jewelry store. Looking for something for his girlfriend, Sam. He wanted to get her something special. Something that represented her and their relationship. He looked over at the earrings. Nothing that could picture Sam wearing. He looked over at the counter and saw a couple buying matching bracelets. I laughed to himself. He knew if he bought those bracelets that Sam would probably take them and send them down the garbage disposal. Then he looked over at the necklaces. It was all letters and little cupcake charms or simple gems. He wanted something that would be completely meaningful and that she could wear all the time. He was going to ask for help when he saw it dangling in a glass case. It was black silver with a deep blue gem in an eye pendant. It was the perfect size that it won't be called gaudy. It symbolized Sam's deep blue eyes and how he always loved to stare into them. That's what they basically did every night before his mom showed up, lying in his bed and look into each other's eyes. He asked a clerk to take it out so he could buy it. He didn't hesitate to pay for it, knowing it was perfect.

The following evening when they were out, walking around in the park, Freddie had it in a box waiting for Sam to open it. Sam eventually made him climb a tree to see the night stars. They both sat on a branch looking up at the bright stars on the clear night.

" Aren't they beautiful?" Sam asked.

" Not as beautiful as you." Freddie replied. Sam's cheeks turned crimson. It was way too romantic for her. She was even wearing a dress! A light green spring dress to be exact.

" I got you something." Freddie said. He was quite nervous. He was sitting on a high branch and the fate of him living was in a small box. He rummaged through his sweatshirt pocket. He handed it to her.

" You didn't….." She couldn't believe it. She pulled off the red bow, wrapping it around her wrist and lifted the little cover. She gasps and did the 'Oh my god'. She pulled it out by the clasp and dangled it in front of her.

" It's beautiful. I love it so much!" She said and then turned to Freddie. " I…"

" You don't have to say it but, I love you too." He knew his girlfriend too well. The word love to her is like the word burger to a vegetarian, it's forbidden and hard to say out loud. She never felt so happy.

" Will you put it on for me?"

" Absolutely." He took the necklace and unclasped it. Sam lifted her long blonde hair for him to put it on. He clasped it and Sam passed her fingers over the eye. Her mind couldn't comprehend how beautiful the evening was and how everything was completely and utterly satisfying. She turned her head and didn't hesitate kissing him. She kept one hand on the branch and the other cupping his cheek. The moment was so perfect that either one of them wanted to forget it.

_Now…_

Sam

…

My mom had order me to my room to clean it up. Normally I wouldn't but she said that she won't order in chinese food for me if I didn't. I wasn't in the mood for a fight. I already had to put up a day with the knowing fact that Freddie might be into Carly again. That handsome teenage boy! Needing someone to smack lips with. I open my door and start with my drawers. Pulling everything out and putting it on my bed. I fold everything and put them in their drawer spots. After what felt like fifteen minutes of that, I do my closet. I pick up the clothes that have fallen to the floor. At the back of the closet, I see my box. I had created it after my first relationship with that guy Jonah. To Melanie, it's the break-up box. To me, the undiscovered-never-gonna-discover box. I pick up the box and bring it to my desk on the other side of my room, next to my bed. I take a seat on my swirly chair knowing what I'm going to discover once I open it. There are only two things in there. A picture of Freddie and I that we took on his phone. It was our 'in a relationship' status photo. He had printed it out and gave it to me in a frame once we had become official. I open the box and pull the picture out. Passing my fingers over the engraved pattern on the silver frame. It was clearly the perfect shot of us. Both smiling, the school garden in the background. My finger touches over his cute smile. I just then face the picture down on the desk. I pull the little box out. I undo the red ribbon. I remember when I had undone it that night. No flashbacking! But…_my heart had skipped a beat. I looked down at the box and wondered what he had gotten me. I was smiling too much. _I just pull off the top and place it on the desk. I pull out the necklace from it's clasps and stare at it as it dangles in front of my face. _It was so shiny. The bright stars in the sky made me believe that the eye was one of them. ' It's beautiful' escapes my lips. _Don't think about it Sam! It's not worth it! Remember that night we broke up. Crying your eyes out. Feeling like my heart had been torn into pieces. It wasn't fair, you said to your self. Mom had come into the room and tried to calm me down. She had succeed and made me keep in mind that this happens to everyone.

_" it's okay Sam." She says with my head resting on her chest, her stroking my hair. I cough on my sobs. " It happens to all teenagers. The first real true love is the hardest. Trust me, I know. It's not easy for anyone." She held me in her arms for as long as I can remember. Waiting for me to stop crying. She kissed my forehead and then put me to bed. Tucking the sheets in and shutting off the lights. I must have cried for another hour before I actually fell asleep. I knew that my mom could hear me and she more likely thought it would be best for me to let it out. I woke up the next morning with Doritos and chocolate chip cooke dough ice cream sitting on my desk. She had left me a note saying ' Junk food is the cure'. I stayed home from school. Eventually getting a text from Carly saying: __**I'm sorry to hear about you and Freddie. I really did ship you guys…. **__I never replied. I was too depressed. I didn't want to think of anything. Absolutely nothing but something always popped into my head that reminded me of him. Crying and eating was all that took place that day in my bedroom. I was so weak. My mom had then gave me a bath. Helping me wash myself. I was a total different person. She told me I had to go to school the next day and I nodded my head, agreeing. _

I sigh and think. I undo my necklace and slip on the other necklace. Freddie's necklace. My fingers pass over the eye.

" I don't hear movement up there. I hope you had a revelation or something." My mom yells from downstairs.

" I did." I yell. I take a moment to realize what I'm going to do tomorrow then get back to cleaning up.

_The Next Day…_

Freddie

….

I walk through the school doors. Sighing out my deep breath. Carly is not at her locker. I won't be surprised if she didn't show up to school at all. I should have not said that yesterday about if she had a small chance of loving me again. Wrong move. I shouldn't have listened to Gibby. What does he know about good and explicate relationships? He knows more about hooking up. I just swing my head and walk over to my locker. I pull out my books and head over to Carly and Sam's lockers. Sam is only there. I just should not notice her so I can avoid the awkwardness.

" Hey Freddie." I hear Sam say. I turn around and go to Sam's locker. She closes her locker and turns to me. I swear my eyes almost pop out. She's wearing the necklace. The eye necklace. The last time she wore it was the night before the break-up and I haven't seen it since.

" You're wearing the…" I say.

" It's a piece of fine jewelry Freddie. I thought it would look good with my outfit." She says. I look down at her outfit, it doesn't match. I could tell that she was uneasy about her moral decision and choice of words.

" You know if you wanted to tell me that I shouldn't try to make a move of Carly that you can just tell me."

" There are no need for words. Just actions. Remember that next time you say I love you." Did she just say….

" I love you?"

" Yes. It's not a hard word for me anymore Freddie. It's something new that you've learned about me. There is your fun fact of the day." She walks away to the girl's bathroom. She knows I won't go in there. Well, I think I'm gonna learn something new about me today. I push the door open and Sam stands in front of the sink. A tear falls down her cheek.

" You know you can't fool me." I say. She turns her head to me in shock.

" What are you doing in the girls' bathroom?" She yells. No one runs out of the stalls. I guess it's just the two of us.

" I know how much that necklace means to you. And you're not fooling me with the independent girl thing." I say. " I know you are pissed that I am now going back to my old Carly chasing ways. That I probably have less of a heart now, but may I reassure you that I have and always will care about you. So, just tell me if you miss me or if I should flirt with someone else. Just don't be surprise that I have grown up a bit." Another tear rolls down her cheek. On that note, I walk out. No one is in the hallway, the bell must have rung. There is no happy ending to what Sam and I have. Maybe there will be a time but, not now. That necklace acn represent the past, possible future or some little hope of faith; faith that we will get back together. But not now.

There is no happy ending.

_There is no happy ending….. _

**So, yeah. You mad bro? I was really pissed over iOpen a Restaurant. Then this sunday morning my mom told me to clean out some old boxes in my basement. There I found in a old box of mine, this necklace. A necklace that I got from my first middle school boyfriend. He gave it to me when we were in love and then when he broke-up with me, I cried my eyes out for a whole night and resented that necklace. Putting it in a box that I never wanted to discover. You wanna know something? That guy and I are really good friends now. We have been through a lot of shit. And we're going to prom together and I have never felt so happy! So maybe there is a future for Sam and Freddie after this Creddie hoopla! But never give up hope! You never know what a friendship or a love can take you! You know what they say, "First love is always the hardest". **

**R&R**


End file.
